


Slow Hands

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, Lazy Sex, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Markus is horny, and Leo is tired. Luckily, that's how Markus likes it.





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I will defend this ship to my last breath (ง'̀-'́)ง

Markus smiled softly as he watched Leo shift in his sleep. It wasn’t often he looked so peaceful, although some days were better than others. Lately, he’d been having more and more bad days. Markus knew that addiction was a lifelong battle, but it wasn’t Leo’s behavior on those days that put him off, it was that there wasn’t a whole lot he could do to help. He leaned down and kissed Leo’s cheek, smile growing when Leo crinkled his nose and turned over. He corded his fingers through Leo’s hair; skin receding as he did

“I love you,” He whispered right next to Leo’s ear “So much.”

Leo crinkled his nose again and turned over, blinking up at Markus in bleary confusion

“Hey, babe,” He greeted, voice thick with sleep.

Markus grinned

“Good morning,” He greeted “It’s 9:30 AM, 48°. The weather is mostly cloudy, with a 0% chance of percipita-“

Leo’s hand immediately clapped over Markus’ mouth

“Robot,” He muttered indignantly.

Markus chuckled softly and grabbed Leo’s hand; kissing his palm

“Sorry, I just figured maybe you’d like to know,” He teased.

Leo grumbled softly under his breath. Markus nuzzled his cheek

“I love you,” He cooed.

Leo relaxed and let a small smile slip

“Me too,” He mumbled sleepily.

Markus nuzzled his neck before nipping him gently

“Wake up,” He purred.

Leo groaned and turned over, pulling the covers over his head. Markus huffed and sat up

“Wake up,” He grumbled.

Leo just groaned again. Markus rolled his eyes and lied back down, nudging the Leo shaped mound in the bed

“Please,” He breathed.

Leo didn’t respond. Markus sighed and slowly ran a hand up his own thigh

“I guess I’ll have to take care of myself then, huh?” He shrugged.

The mound shifted slightly, and Markus smirked. He slipped a hand up his shirt to tease his left nipple; breath hitching as he did. Leo peaked out from under the covers to watch as Markus touched himself

“You’re so fuckin’ pretty,” He mumbled.

Markus glanced over at where Leo was peeking out from

“What are you gonna do about it?” He teased as he slipped a hand into his sweat pants to palm his steadily growing erection.

Leo pushed the covers off and scooted closer to Markus to kiss his lips

“You’re a manipulative little bitch,” He scoffed as he pulled Markus’ shirt off.

Markus just chuckled and tugged at the waistband of Leo’s boxers. He found himself immeasurably pleased that they were all Leo slept in. Leo leaned back to let Markus discard the troublesome fabric, before returning to ravaging his mouth. Markus moaned softly into the kiss and let Leo lower him to the bed

“I’m not promising anything energetic,” Leo informed as he slowly eased Markus’ sweatpants down his legs.

Markus relaxed against the pillows as Leo trailed lazy kisses along his stomach

“I’m fine with that,” He chuckled.

Leo peppered those sleepy kisses all the way up Markus’ body until their lips met, hands gently caressing his hips. Markus tilted his head back, breaking the kiss and exposing his throat, which Leo immediately started worshipping with kisses, licks, and gentle bites. Markus let out a breathy moan and arched his back

“Leo,” He whimpered.

Leo smiled slyly against Markus’ throat as his hands continued to roam over his body. He trailed them around Markus’ waist to squeeze his butt

“You’re so perfect,” He purred.

Markus lowered his head and chuckled breathlessly

“You’re so… Handsy when you’re tired,” He teased.

Leo sucked a spot in the junction between Markus’ neck and shoulder; skin fleeing under the pressure, edges flushing blue as Thirium rushed to the surface. Leo hooked his arms under Markus knees and reached down to line his cock with Markus’ entrance

“Whatever,” He mumbled before slowly pressing inside.

Markus let his head fall back and he whined, wrapping his arms around Leo’s neck as he was slowly rutted into. He’d never admit it out loud, but he loved days like this. Lazy, morning sex was one of his favorite things. Leo peppered Markus’ chest with lazy, wet smooches as he slowly ground into Markus. He released Markus’ legs so he could wrap his arms around Markus’ waist and grab his butt, grinding turning into sluggish thrusting. Markus moaned and dug his nails into Leo’s back, dragging them down and leaving red lines. Leo leaned up a pressed a sloppy kiss to Markus’ lips as his sluggish thrusts began to grow more frantic

“Markus,” He whimpered as he reluctantly broke the kiss “I’m close.”

Markus cupped Leo’s face and pressed their foreheads together

“Not yet,” He breathed; grinding back to meet Leo’s thrusting.

Leo cursed softly and buried his face in the crook of Markus’ neck as he reached down to leisurely jerk Markus off in time with his thrusts. Markus threw his head back and sobbed softly; bucking into Leo’s touch

“Fuck!” He cursed, gouging Leo’s shoulders and drawing a small amount of blood.

Leo bit his lip to keep from swearing

“Watch it,” He teased.

Markus pulled Leo into a heated kiss, running a hand down his side to feel his slightly-protruding ribs. Leo deepened the kiss and pushed in a deep as he could go and just ground against Markus’ prostate. Markus broke the kiss to moan, pulling Leo closer with his legs

“So good,” He whimpered.

Leo pressed open-mouthed kisses all down Markus’ neck and chest before taking a nipple into his mouth; sucking and teasing it with his tongue. Markus arched his back and cursed as he came. His tight, rippling muscles pulling Leo over the edge with a muted groan.

Leo continued to grind for a bit as he rode out his orgasm before he pulled out and flopped back down next to Markus

“You good?” He asked drowsily.

Markus couldn’t help the satisfied, little smile that adorned his features

“I’m great,” He chuckled “I love when you’re tired. You go so slowly.”

Leo rolled over and buried his face in Markus’ neck again

“Glad you’re satisfied, can I go back to sleep now?” He mumbled.

Markus wrapped an arm around Leo’s shoulders and nodded

“Sure,” He hummed “I love you.”

Leo was quiet for a moment before he lifted his head and kissed Markus’ cheek

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea while listening to Slow Hands - Niall Horan Which is a song I love a lot lol
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
